


help (i need somebody)

by phichit-chu (howtobottlefame)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Potya is too spoiled, meet cute, otabek saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtobottlefame/pseuds/phichit-chu
Summary: Before Yuri could react, he felt the leash slipping through his fingers, Potya running away in fear, and Yuri’s heart dropped to his knees.Or where Yuri decided to take Potya on a walk and it goes exactly as you'd expect
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	help (i need somebody)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for [Samy](http://twitter.com/samygeefox) and I had so much fun with it!

In hindsight, it was probably a terrible idea, but at the moment it had seemed like getting a cat harness would be a perfect solution to Yuri’s incredibly lazy and slightly chubby cat. Potya was way too spoiled, napping all day long and getting more snacks than she should, so taking her on a walk seemed like the way to go. In reality, Yuri hadn’t even finished putting the harness on her before she started giving him trouble for it, insisting on lying down flat on the floor even as he struggled to get it through her front legs.

“Come on, baby, it’ll be fun,” he promised, finally coaxing her to take the first steps out of their apartment. The day was nice, which seemed to be in his favor as Potya, slowly but surely, started walking, getting as far as the shared gardens of their apartment complex. She had never gone outside before, Yuri loved her way too much to risk her getting lost, so it was all a new experience to her. After the first few scares of cars driving by, people she didn’t know, and one particularly mean-looking bird, Yuri thought she was getting used to it. 

It was pretty quiet, and Yuri kept a loose hold on the leash as he let Potya explore to her heart’s content. By now he was pretty familiar with the people that lived in the complex, so it was a bit of a shock when he recognized the fluffy little Pomeranian that he always saw being walked during his morning run, but with a guy on the other side of the leash. A  _ handsome _ guy, instead of the tall blonde girl that lived in the building in front of Yuri’s. 

“Her boyfriend, probably,” he muttered under his breath, but not without a certain hint of bitterness to it. He was hot, and exactly Yuri’s taste with his undercut and a leather jacket that didn’t hide his strong arms at all. He looked a little ridiculous with such a tiny dog, actually. He was probably too caught up staring at him, not at all discreetly, when the dog noticed Potya, immediately yanking on his leash and excitedly barking at her. Before Yuri could react, he felt the leash slipping through his fingers, Potya running away in fear, and Yuri’s heart dropped to his knees. 

Yuri cursed loudly, and immediately went after her, desperately trying and failing to get a hold of her leash before she got too far away, his own fear growing. Potya didn’t seem to stop until she found a large tree she probably deemed tall enough to keep her safe from whatever danger the little fluffy menace posed. “Get down here!” Yuri called after her, trying to catch his breath while attempting to jump high enough to reach her. She was obviously still scared, holding on for dear life to the branch she had settled on, and even though the end of her leash was hanging down it was still too high up for Yuri to reach. “Come on, baby, it’s fine!” He was getting frustrated, and even more worried that she’d get hurt. 

“Hey, let me help you.” The deep voice made Yuri turn around, surprised to see the same guy standing behind him, now holding the dog in his arms. The stupid part in Yuri’s brain still took the time to notice how good looking he was up close, his features defined and somehow looking like he was genuinely worried. “He didn’t mean to scare your cat, he’s just excited.” Yuri thought that seeing him apologize on behalf of his annoying dog would be almost endearing, if he hadn’t been so worried over Potya. 

“She’s too high up. Maybe we have to call someone,” he said, thinking of all the cliche stories he’d seen, trying to remember if calling the fire department was the right option.

“It’s okay, I can get her down.” Before Yuri could react, the guy was already pressing the dog into his arms, not even giving him the chance to say no. As he took off his jacket, all complaints Yuri had about being handed the cause of all of this trouble immediately left his brain. All Yuri could do was watch, with no little surprise, as the guy propped himself up on the lowest branch and started to climb the tree as if it was the easiest thing in the world, until he got high enough to reach Potya. She was still scared though, and she had never been one to trust strangers right away, so Yuri couldn’t help his shock when she didn’t even complain as he untangled her leash and gently scooped her up in his arms, putting up no resistance as he carried her down. 

As any worried parent would, Yuri could only breathe again once they safely got back down, and he quickly traded the dog for Potya, tightly hugging her. 

“Don’t do that ever again!” She meowed in reply as he aggressively kissed her head and made sure she wasn’t hurt in any way. “Thank you,” he told him honestly and, without thinking, leaned closer to press a kiss to his cheek. The guy’s eyes went a little wide in surprise, but if it bothered him, he didn’t say anything. “I’ll pay you back or something.”

“No, don’t worry about it,” he replied and  _ wow _ , he had a nice smile. “It was my fault anyway. He can be kinda loud.” He pat the dog’s head, who seemed to not even know what was going on.

“I’d never seen you around. It’s always your girlfriend walking him,” he said, trying very hard not to sound too bitter about it.

“Oh no,” he actually chuckled, seeming amused by that idea. “I’m just pet sitting while she’s out of town. We’re just friends.”

“Oh. Good.”  _ Smooth _ , he thought, but he couldn’t help but smile. “I’m Yuri, then.”

“Yuri,” he repeated, trying the name out. “I’m Otabek.” 

“Well, Otabek,” As he gave himself the chance to properly look at him now that the shock had passed, taking in his strong arms and liking what he saw, “let me buy you lunch, okay? It’s the least I can do. I just have to take her home first.”

“...If you insist,” Otabek finally agreed, letting a grin curl his lips. “She should probably get some rest after that scare.” He reached to pet Potya’s head, and Yuri was surprised when she immediately let him, even going as far as leaning into his touch like she had known him her whole life. “She’s very cute,” Otabek said before looking up at Yuri and  _ grinning, _ and Yuri thought  _ he’s a keeper.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated as always!
> 
> My [commissions](https://twitter.com/yuriotabk/status/1303463190853038080) are still open! Follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/yuriotabk)
> 
> Happy 4th yoi anniversary!


End file.
